warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Punishments If you break any of the rules below, the punishments are as follows(Sometimes a specific punishment is listed after a specific rule, so this punishment list may sometimes be ignored): 1 infraction = Warning 2 infractions = Warning 3 infractions = 1 week ban 4 infractions = 1 month ban 5 infractions = 1 year ban 6 infractions = Block (forever) Overall Rules Please follow these rules whenever you're on the wiki, including when you're writing a fanfiction, roleplaying, or on chat. # No swearing! We want this to be kid-friendly :P # No excessive gore in roleplays. There can be gore, but not excessive. # Hate the cat, not the person. We can't have users fighting! # On articles, only add TRUE information. If any untrue information is found, it will be deleted, and you will get a warning. # No sexual content! If any of this is found, you will be blocked for a month without notice. # No trolling! First time: Warning, Second time: Block ip # You must have permission from the owner to remove or rename someone's page. Even if you're an admin. Chat # You can only roleplay if everyone in the chat wants to. If not, take it to a private chat or a roleplay page. # If the general rules and/or chat rules are broken on the chat, and an admin is on the chat, they will kick the rule-breaker off the chat unless the person is an admin(staff cannot kick staff) Roleplay # Always request a character on the talk page of a Clan and use the format provided. # Never god-mod without permission from the cats owner. # Use proper grammar. # You only have a limit of ten cats per Clan, therefore you may only have forty cats in total. # You cannot own a high-ranking cat (leader, deputy, MC, MCA) if it's your first one. You have to have at least been on the wiki for two months before owning a high-ranking cat to prove you will remain active and are ready for the role. # If you are not active with your high rank for two weeks or more and make no response to messages on your wall, you high-ranking cat with be demoted and replaced by an active cat. # Contact the owner of a cat before becoming mates or having kits with them, or want to do plots with them. # Be respectful and no bullying any users. # No swearing is allowed. # Don't make a big event happen without asking an admin prior (example could be a flood or fire) # Do not kill another users cat without permission. # A user can only have a total 4 high ranking cats. # No sexual content. Especially 'lemons'. # If you are already an admin, you must be accepted by a different admin into a Clan. # Please make character pages before roleplaying. # Please do not edit another user's roleplaying messages, even if it is for proper grammar. Fanfictions A fanfiction is defined as fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. (Source: Google) # This means that all articles regarding Warriors (and ONLY Warriors) must be in the form of a narrative. Any work otherwise will be removed, excluding songfics (see below). # Short stories are allowed. # Anything other than stories about the warrior cats (ex. other religions, stories with no mention of the cats) will be deleted. # Any fanfictions with inappropriate content will be deleted. Songfic A songfic is a fanfiction based on the lyrics of a song. # Any songfics about subjects other than the warrior cats will be deleted. # Any songfics with inappropriate content will be deleted. Poems A poem must be based off of the warrior cats, and if it doesn't contain names, must have an explanation somewhere in the article. # Any poems about subjects other than the warrior cats will be deleted. # Any poems with inappropriate content will be deleted. Guides Guides are allowed here. They should contain tips on writing warriors fanfiction'.' 'Crackfics' 'Crackfics', or crack-fanfictions, are meant to be funny. Please keep this in mind. Quizzes A quiz is defined a sa test of knowledge, especially a brief, informal test given to students''. '' However, they are not allowed on articles. # Any quizzes will be deleted, unless the quiz is being asked on someone's message wall and not on an article. Adoption Adopting a character from a page is a roleplay thing, and here is the definition of "adopt": 'take up or start to use or follow.' (source: Google) This definition was best for adopting a character. # Once adopted, you may relist it, but have it for at least a week. # No adoption of any inappropriate characters. If one is found, it will be taken down immediately. # Do not put on characters that are brand new. One must have at least roleplayed with the character ten times to adopt it. Character Art This is making art for your character with the designated wiki base. See the page at Project: Character Art. # No art may be made with these off-site unless you have permission from one of the admins. # Do not make art for a canon warriors character. # Do not make inappropriate art with these bases. # You may not post your name on any of the ranks until you have permission to join. Art Page The art page is where you can post your art. This is the Art Page. # Nothing irrelevant to Warriors. # You may post an OC that hasn't been on this wiki yet. # You can make art of the canon cats. # Nothing inappropriate. # The work must not contain swearing. # Don't post the same artwork over and over again, this is considered spamming. # If you accidentally posted something twice, contact an admin or try to get rid of it yourself. Category:Wiki Policies